Talk:An Gort
Gypsies People include An Gort is also home to the Gypsies, a RP group led by Fae. but I wonder if the group is still active? If so, is worth mentioning anymore? As I haven't heard of Gypsies for over 6 months, I suggest it be moved to a footnote. DynV 20:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yes the gypaies are still around. If you will look in banners you will still see the gypsy horse. We just arent as vocal in somethings as we once were. I would very much like it if we are left where we are and not made a footnote. ::So I gather that there are still Gypsies around. However what's at stake is whether if An Gort is still considered home of the secret society. I think Fae continuing character (what name?) is living outside An Gort and if it's the case would be another argument that it's not their home anymore. It would help if you could tell me the approximate proportion of the Gypsies that still think of An Gort as the home of your "family" as I currently only know about one potential member sentiment. Thank you. Would this be Nicole by any chance? DynV 20:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Aye tis Nicole, and I can tell you there are several of us. I can't tell you an exact number as I have never completely never known who all the gypsies are. It doesn't matter where the characters live ig. We all consider An Gort our home. If you will look at the town map you will see that the gypsie settlement and clearing are located in the forest just ourside of town. As well as the fountain in the center of town given to Gort by the gypsies. Even if I wasn't a gypsy I would still be fighting for them. They are a big part of the history of Gort. To move them to a footnote wouldn't have stood with me. ::::I'm not debating Gypsies part in An Gort history ; neither that some of its members might feel strongly connected to this city. I think my questioning is valid as I haven't seen a Gypsy RP for a while and that I suspect some of it's high ranking members have moved out (note that it's in discussion phase and no change have been made). One might have grown up some place and have strong ties to it but have lived somewhere else for a while and consider it (new place) to be his/her home. I was thinking of a footnote in case none would have answered ; perhaps leaving the sentence where it is but changing it to 'former home' would be appropriate? I'm trying to know facts here, I'm not accusing anything. DynV 00:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::The fact is Gort is where the gypsies started. Thats where we call home. The fact is we would all still be there if certain acusations hadn't been made in history. Fact is Fae is still in Gort as Kittenlips, a name that she didn't choose. :::::(this be numpty now) We still think Gort as our home, i dont know about ppl living outside gort, but the fact you havent seen a gypsy RP is like nicole said, due to past acusations and all sorts, we got given a bad name for no reason, we are not a secret society, we just are careful about our family, we have always just been a family wanting to keep gort alive and keep it being prosperous, the fact we were stopped doing that by being wrongly accused isnt our fault, but pls, Gort is as remains our home town, the map is a big indecator, no matter if we move the place is still where we all were together for awhile, as a family. And please read mine and nicoles rp's, tho not many anymore due to rl stuff, we still make many references to the gypsy parts of the forest and town ect. We still include our gypsy roots in all. thank you and please understand why we would like to not be a footnote. ::::::This is derailing, really. I'm not some kind of evil mayor trying to wipe out Gypsies out of history, I'm trying to learn fact and to do record-keeping accordingly. If a lot of Gypsies moved out including their leader, factually Gypsies moved. I'm not a Gypsy nor a spy so I can't know for sure thus I'm asking. I also mentioned that, as a record-keeper, I'm not anymore interested in moving the Gypsies into a footnote and I proposed the record be changed so that Gypsies now be mentioned as former home and/or founding place. Another thing, in this record hall nothing about me being a cow farmer or citizen or friend should affect my judgment, I should be impartial ; I think I acted as so this far but anyone is free to point I'm not editing with a Neutral point of view (NPOV). This is not a trial in which emotional pleas will make a difference, this is a place where record of facts are kept. So far there's no evidence that the Gypsies moved but as soon as I find some I will correct records no matter how anyone feel about it, the only thing that would reconsider the edit would be facts, not pleas ; no matter how much I'd like whom preferred that an edit be done or skipped, it's my duty to keep sentiment away from judgment. DynV 02:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::The gypsies havent moved however. The leader is still in Gort, as well as a few of its members. Yes its not as big of a population as its been in the past some of the members have moved to other towns and ocunties but its still the gypsy home. I am not makeing an emotional plea. So far I have put forward the facts. Vandalism An Gort page is victim of vandalism, the problem has been reported as Vandalism on wikia help desk forum, actions are under way. --DynV 20:47, October 11, 2009 (UTC)